1. Field of the Art
The invention relates to a relay having a coil surrounding a core and an armature connected to at least one moving contact, said armature being held by a spring in contact with a yoke connected to the core and having at least one fixed contact against which the moving contact can be brought to bear.
2. Background and Prior Art
As a rule, such delays are formed with an essentially L-shaped knife-edge-type armature. However, the disadvantage of this construction is the relatively large size of the armature, which in some cases is only required for the magnetic circuit but which increases the tendency of the relay to bounce.
The object of the invention is to overcome these drawbacks and to set forth a relay which has very simple construction and which achieves a satisfactory result with a minimum of moving masses.